The New Age
by TheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: When the F.E.A.R took over all Violet could do was run. She found the rebels and she stayed. This her story. My apologies rubbish Summary.


**The New Dark Age**

The night was silent, the sky pitch black devoid of stars and seeming to the girl underneath an ever foreboding reminder of the day that was to come in the morrow. She sighed wiping her midnight black hair out of her white pallor face, twisting her flexible body into jumping spring of the ground landing swiftly on her feet. She fixed her leather jacket and trousers, making herself presentable for her parents, and started walking back to base making sure to keep as silent as possible and constantly checking to see if she was being followed.

The base was hidden in a old oil refinery, the slight flicker of the golden lights illuminating small spaces of the camp, showing glimpses of the people eating and talking quietly but merrily through out the whole camp. The few guards nodded to her as she walked past, there black outfits making them completely invisible unless you were trained to see them. They all wore black at her home, to blend in with their surroundings and to show defiance against the F.E.A.R, who insisted everyone but them wore white (They were hardly any people like that left, they were either dead or dying of dehydration and starvation). The clothes all consisted of black leather pants, a black cotton top and a leather jacket with their symbol and clan name. Most of our our clothes were covered with dust or blood, fraying and with multiple holes from over use. The leader's The Prophet, The Deviant, The Mystic, The Mourner and The Destroyer all wore one of the clans symbol, a devilish white skull against the a black background. They were the only ones who were not eating, situated in a circle they were discussing the new strategy's to attack the F.E.A.R's main base, a plan we have been re-running around the base for a few weeks.

* * *

I suppose I should start from the beginning. A few years ago America was in utter turmoil, people were fighting and there were massive riot's against the American government. That was until F.E.A.R stepped in. They stopped the fighting and the riots, calming down the people that were still left standing and overthrowing the government so they could be in charge. Everyone went with what the said, following their rules .That was until a select few of us realised that our food supplies were dwindling and the once green, lush landscape was slowly drying out and becoming the barren landscape it now is. Those that realised left the civilised world and hid, calling ourselves the Rebels and plotting against F.E.A.R. The others slowly realised what was happening but were already trapped, so had to slowly starve and dehydrate or be killed in one of the F.E.A.R's rituals.

The landscape was fully barren now, all of the ground and the rivers dried up. There was not a town or building in sight, all of them being burnt or smashed down during the riots. We stayed safe in the oil rigs, which the oil from them had been quickly fortified to the F.E.A.R to stop them killing the masses of the elderly that was still left. AS long as we stayed hidden when the sun was first up in the morning and in the middle of the day then our hideout was very secure. The strong men and women ( we had many that were in the army or in the special forces, the first of many that had rebelled) took turns guarding the base, deploying themselves around and further away from our base to check for any unwanted people approaching.

The leaders had been the first to start protesting about the F.E.A.R, quickly gathering supporters and when they had enough people that our old base couldn't hide or support us any more we left to this one, now much more secluded and and far away from any of the civilization left. We followed and trusted them with our life's as they always did everything to protect us even risking their own lives to save us from the church men. These were henchmen men of the F.E.A.R, dressed in complete black robes with a rubber mask the only showed their eyes and mouth and carried a golden staff that held their symbol, two circle's covered occasionally in spikes surrounding a cross that holds an extra line on the top. A few weeks back they invaded a camp on the outer bases of ours and kidnapped children and adults in the dead of the night.

They were all taken to the F.E.A.R's main base and kept in pitch black cells, probably never to see the light again. We were planing attacking their base in the next few days, to free our comrades and try to kill the main F.E.A.R.

As if on cue the last transmission from the F.E.A.R blared out of the speakers hidden all over the place:

" _We expect that the Battle of humanity is about to begin,_

_Within each uprising, vague sense of safety will ignite you in an unseen shadow,_

_Without a slither of doubt, towards those who protect and defend you,_

_Let the thoughts slip away,and remain calm,_

_Stay close to F.E.A.R,_

_Only we can protect"_

_This was then the start of our anthem which we sung in defence of that:_

" _Here in the echoes, madness grows_

_The years of my sinning, teach me to show_

_A heartless feeling of pain regret_

_These wounds were open like lines in the sand_

_And the world is sleeping, but they still have hope ,so_

_I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die_

_These saints within us can bring this moment back to life,_

_And my hearts held high with a battles cry on the shore,_

_On the horizon we will resurrect the sun _

_Before the darkness has broken our homes_

_All that we wish for like fools on a rope,_

_I can feel it, the desperate control,_

_A burning passion, when love takes it's toll_

_Yes, songs have a reason and I won't let go_

_I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die_

_These saints within us can bring this moment back to life_

_And my hearts held high with a battle cry on the shore,_

_On the horizon we will resurrect the sun_

_The world is sleeping, but they still have hope. So_

_I pray for morning, I say I'll never let you die_

_These saints within us can bring this moment back to life_

_And my hearts held high with a battle cry on the shore, _

_On the horizon we will resurrect the sun _

_Resurrect the sun_

_Resurrect the sun _

_Resurrect the sun_

_Resurrect the sun"_


End file.
